


Winter's Vice

by 6_Binx_6



Category: Gravitation, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, One Shot, Rewrite, Self Centered, Smoking, inspired by another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: "Let's get one thing straight, so there's no doubt about it later. We were never 'together'. We were never a 'couple'. I had an itch that needed to be scratched, and you were willing and convenient. Now the fun is over. I'm not sure what fantasy you cooked up in that head of yours, or if you wanted to use me for connections—either way I don't give a shit. I'm bored of you. If it makes you feel any better, you weren't bad in bed."If that didn't get her to leave him alone, he was going to have to play dirty.





	Winter's Vice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the anime/manga Graviation, by Maki Murakami. Yuki's character really inspired me and this was the result, so if you see a lot of similarities that's why. While the anime/manga is traditionally M/M, I went with a F/M pairing as I haven't quite figured out how to write a sex scene yet for the former. 
> 
> I really wanted to try writing from a guys perspective, so hopefully it reads okay. I originally wrote this years ago, and this is the rehashing of that piece. This is also my very first attempt at a One Shot. Comments welcome!

_Fuck she is loud._

David thought absently to himself as he thrust into her harder. His motion tore another loud scream from her lips. He had her long brunette hair wrapped around his hand. His fingers tangled in the softness, keeping her head backwards. His other hand was on her narrow hip, gripping it to keep his balance as he fucked her. He glanced down at the black cord rope that bound her. It was tied across her chest, squeezing her small breasts and looped around her hands tying them effectively behind her back. It was beautiful in a sense, all that black cord. Not that her overly tanned skin added anything to it. He never understood why women thought that tans looked good. To him, it looked like chicken skin that had been baked too long.

He had briefly wondered during their foreplay if she would keep her promise not to use the safe word. He'd been a little rougher than usual, accepting her challenge. But, she had kept her promise and it annoyed him. He wanted her to say it, for a multitude of reasons, but still not understanding the _why_ of it. Her narrow ass was still red from the spanking he'd given her.

_God I'm bored..._

The thought came to him again as he continued to thrust into her, his hips slapping against her ass. He was bored of her. They had fucked before of course, casually at first and then getting to what he needed later on. She wasn't new to this sort of thing, it was why he had picked her. Less explanation, faster to the itch he desperately needed to have scratched. She filled a need, just like he did for her. Now why she was trying to worm her way into his life, he didn't really know. It could have been any number of things. But one thing he knew for sure, this was the last time for them. He wouldn't tolerate anyone getting close to him. He most certainly couldn't tolerate her close to him. Which is one reason why he was fucking her hard now. One last hoorah...as it were.

"Oh God! Yes! Fuck me!" She screamed again, feeling her soft walls tighten around his cock as she spammed from her orgasm. The sensation almost made him cum then, almost. Her constant screaming, moaning and talking was killing his mood. In another lifetime, when he allowed himself to feel something other than self loathing. He preferred a woman with curves who moaned with her whole body. A woman who bathed in every sensation as if it were new, no matter how many times it wasn't. Just genuine pleasure. But that...was a very long time ago.

_Focus David, you've got to finish damnit._

With that thought, he drew is long length out of her dripping wet pussy. He allowed her a brief moment of thinking he was done, her body relaxing slightly, before thrusting himself back into her again. She bucked hard at the suddenness of it. Her ecstasy filled screams filled the bedroom once again. David felt the warm, hot wave finally reach him as he came. He groaned softly with pleasure. Thrusting deep and slow into her as she came again herself, the slick wetness flowing down her thighs.

_Finally..._

Both of them were breathing hard, sweat glistening off their bodies in the gentle light of his bedroom. He untangled his hand from her hair, reached over and undid the knot around her hands effortlessly. With a gentle tug, as to not cause any lasting marks, he pulled the rope from her and slid his cock out.

Standing, David took off the condom he had been wearing, tied it and tossed into the trash can next to the bed. The woman, Connie as it were, was laying on her stomach panting. Her too slim body was still shuddering from the last orgasm. She looked up at him with sexy eyes, and moaned softly again.

"God you're amazing. I could have you fuck me the rest of my life and never have had enough." Connie laughed a little as she rolled onto her side to look at David.

David ignored her comment and set the rope on top of his dresser. Facing away from her, he grabbed out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of shorts that matched it. Pulling them on over his sweaty body, he was vaguely aware that he needed to shower, but that would have to wait. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Turning back towards her, David lit a cigarette from the pack that he had left on top of his dresser. He pulled a bitter sweet drag off of it and blew the smoke out slowly as he eyed the naked woman still on his bed. She looked far to damn comfortable there; _yes, let's end this now before she picks out fucking curtains._

"See something you like?" She grinned at him before pouting, "What's with the clothes? Don't you want to cuddle a little before I leave?" Her voice was thick like honey, and David sighed inwardly. He was so fucking over this shit.

"No," David said flatly, taking another drag off his cigarette. "I don't see something I like. In fact, I'm bored. And no matter how many times you ask, I don't cuddle."

Connie stared at him, her face frozen for a moment before she was up in his face. Ignoring her clothes on the floor to stand in front of him naked.

"What!?" She spat at him. _God this is just too eas_ y, David mused. She was so easy the rile up, it was one of the very few things he liked about her.

"You think that you can say that shit to me? We've been together for months now and suddenly you find me boring!?"

He had to give her credit, she was doing a good job of hiding the hoarseness of her voice from her previous sexual screaming. Though he could tell it was a losing battle. David felt his mouth move into a wicked grin as he watched her seething with rage. His eyes were cold as he spoke next.

"Let's get one thing straight, so there's no doubt about it later. We were never 'together'. We were never a 'couple'. I had an itch that needed to be scratched, and you were willing and convenient. Now the fun is over. I'm not sure what fantasy you cooked up in that head of yours, or if you wanted to use me for connections—either way I don't give a shit. I'm bored of you. If it makes you feel any better, you weren't bad in bed."

The silence that followed was deafening. The longer he had spoken the colder he sounded and the more pale Connie's face became. If _that_ didn't get her to leave him alone, he was going to have to play dirty. He didn't have to worry though, she was never one to disappoint.

**SMACK!**

David's face whipped hard to the side, she had put enough force behind it to cause his face to reddened instantly. The sting was sharp and stung deep. He casually looked towards her again, not even touching his face where she had hit him.

"Fuck you David Carter, I hope you burn in Hell!" She screamed as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and left the room.

David listened for a moment, taking another puff from his cigarette. The front door slammed in the distance, causing something in the living room to fall and shatter. He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I'm already in Hell..." He said to the empty room that smelled faintly of sex and more strongly, anger.

With that David walked out of the room and down the hall to his office. Turning on his computer, he went to flick the ashes of his cigarette in the ash tray and realized that somewhere they had fallen off already. _Most likely in the bedroom_ , the thought absently. As he waited for his computer to boot up, David looked at the only picture on his desk. For a moment, his chest tightened painfully but then was over shadowed by numbness again.

David logged into his computer, tearing his eyes away from the image and focusing on turning his mind towards work. He had a deadline coming up and his editor would be hounding him relentlessly if he didn't turn it in by then.

After a while the rhythmic sounds of typing filed the room. The photo of a woman with sand colored hair, grinning out at him from the picture frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Bored and looking for something else to read? 
> 
> Check out some of my other works. I tend to dabble in a lot of different areas in order to work on my writing skills. I try to make them enjoyable for all, even if you're not familiar with the fandoms.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
